How it goes
by NairgoTheInsaneSynkalex
Summary: BBXOC! Urufu is the alias of a new girl that joins Wammy's House. She tends to keep away from people and tries to pent up her affectionate side, but how long can she hold in her feelings? (The story of Jam-loving Wammy kids who have a crush on each other. Can they push back their feelings? And will he ever find out the secret she's hiding, or will she confess?)
1. AN message (Not a chapter)

How it goes

_AN: This is the new story I was talking about! EEE! I'm so excited, even though it's 2:30 AM. I'm just going to quickly explain what the story is about._

_T(My OC) is a very intellegent kid at Wammy's, but she has no friends and is considered a loner for various reasons. Then she is caught stealing food from the fridge when BB just happens to walk in on her, but they soon become friends because they are the only ones who share an extra-ordinary power..._

So there you go! SeeU later! (Heheheheh QWQ)


	2. Sorrow over jam

_AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't had time to write an actual chapter! And some of the chapters from my other stories are called 'How it goes', and it's really confusing. Anyway, I've started to read '__**Death Note- Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases**__' (Chapter 3: Opposition-Page 70, line 3). The book has been great so far! But Mello should really lay off cursing in his writing. Just sayin'. Anyway, prologue, chapter 1, R&R! Enjoy!_

*****BB's POV*****

He looked out of the window and saw a park, it wasn't really that far away from Wammy's. But he didn't really enjoy going out in the sun. _'I'm not like the other kids...' _I thought to myself. _'I have an unnatural gift. I couldn't be like them even if I tried. The only thing I can be like is me.'_ I kept trying to get that through to my head, yet repeatedly failing. I am special, in my own way, obviously. I was bornwith his Shinigami eyes, after all. I've always been able to see the real names and life-spans of everyone around me, but I've never bragged about it like most kids probably would. I've kept quiet and never told anyone who didn't already know; and the only ones who did are already dead. My parents knew, of course. My father had left my mother a couple of weeks after I was born, yet my mother loved me until her very end.

***Flashback***

"Hmm," She began. "I think I know what to call you." She said, smiling happily. Even if I was born with Shinigami eyes, she still loved me. In fact, call her crazy or not, that's what she liked the most about me. "Your nickname will be Beyond. Because your power is beyond our world." Yet the reason of nick-naming me Beyond may sound cheesy to you, it sounds sweet to me. The only one who loved me through my childhood up to when I was 5 years old. My mother died in a car crash on the way to work. I was in the back of the car when this happened, and since I was a clever child even then, I knew that she was dead. But I always seem to calm down when I remember those last words she spoke, right before the crash. It was almost like she was expecting her death to arrive. "Be the best you can, no matter what. Always remember that." Her name was Juliet Birthday. What I didn't know back then was that my mother's parents, or my grandparents, were half-Shinigami, which meant that they were partly the cause of my Shinigami eyes(and my grandparents had Shinigami wings, but they did not own a Death Note). My mother had the eyes too, but I had always been to young to notice really. So I've never known my real name, because even with the Shinigami eyes, I can't see my own name or life-span. What a downer.

***End of flashback***

I sighed, and sat back down for a couple of seconds before falling back and flopping onto my bed. I kneeled up on his bed and gazed out of the window. _'The children all look so happy.' _ I thought. _'But nobody can be happy when they are surrounded by death...' _BB finished, and slumped out of my room, down the stairs, headeding towards kitchen. _'Honestly, it really isn't much of a challenge for me to sneak in here, since all of the other children are outside, which means Rodger must be as well-' _I was cut from my thoughts when he saw a girl who was looking for something in the fridge. _'I hope she isn't looking for my jam...'_ I thought to myself. Long, brownish-black hair that reached to her lower back. A dress-like top, grey with purple stripes, short-sleeved. Blue jeans that looked a bit loose on her, which meant they were probably a little bit too big for her. Red and black trainers, they looked as though they fitted her curved feet. And last but not least, the unmissable Hazel-brown eyes and pale white skin.

*****?'s POV*****

I felt a shadow lurking in the room. I ignored it for a while and continued to search for my favourite and only meal that I would accept. Blueberry jam. Mmmm. It's so delicious. So delicious I don't need any other fluids in my body to keep me alive. My blueberry jam is all I need. _'Where...' _ I began to wonder silently. _'Where is it?' _I wondered again, beginning to panic over my possibly-lost-jar-of-blueberry-jam. _'Where is it?! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!' _I practically began to scream in my head. I then felt the shadow get closer, and started to panic even more. _'My blueberry jam will protect me! I just need to find the jar! Come on, where is it?! I need it to protect me from the shadow, please! Please!' _I pleaded in my head, not noticing the rows of tears rolling down my cheecks. _'It's gone...' _I sobbed. I hate to be over dramatic, but I NEED my blueberry jam. And when I NEED it, I'll GET it. _'It's no use...someone must've took it...' _I closed the fridge and lay on the floor, sobbing, my head buried in my arms. The blueberry jam, as stupid as it may sound to you, is one of the greatest things in my life. Then I felt a cold hand touch my arm. I made a muffled gasp.


	3. The habit test (several POV's)

_AN: Hey peopelz! So just thought I'd let you know, I apologise for not writing much in a while. And also, I got Pokemon X for 3DS on Friday (2 days ago)! I haven't played much, but I have to say, the Pokemon look way better in the new region for X and Y (Kalos) than in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 (Unova). Anyway, let's begin!_

*****BB's POV*****

I saw a girl looking in the fridge. I was quite worried about her, because she started crying out of nowhere before laying on the kitchen floor with her head buried in her arms. I touched her arm to see if she was okay. I really think I shouldn't have, because I think she tried to say something. I wonder if she's okay? Maybe I should offer her some of my Strawberry Jam... Yeah, but only because I feel sorry for her. I usually never share my Jam, but most people don't want it anyway, so I don't really mind. I approached her quietly and poked her arm with my slim finger. She didn't get up so I put my cold hand on her arm. It was cold too, but apparently she could tell because I heard her make a muffled noise.

*****?'s POV*****

The touch actually felt quite nice...wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I don't like boys. Listen, I'm not sexist, but I just don't like them. Except Near and L. They're okay. I tried to say 'What the hell are you doing?!' but I couldn't because my head was still in my arms, so I got up to my knees and looked up to see BB. OH HELL NO BUTTERFLIES STAY AWAY NOOOO STUPID BUTTERFLIES! God damnit, butterflies again. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I felt like saying 'NO OF COURSE NOT I JUST LOST MY FREAKIN' BLUEBERRY JAM I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT' but I just replied "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." _'Obviously you're not, moron. You just lost the one thing you can't live without: Blueberry Jam.' _I thought to myself stupidly, not noticing the goofy grin on my face. "Say, you haven't happened to see any jars of Blueberry Jam around, have you?" _'Oh god, I'm becoming desperate. And you couldn't have said anything normal?' _Once again, the goofy grin crept its way onto my face. I silently laughed to myself.

*****BB's POV*****

I felt a bit like laughing, but understood now that she was crying over her lost Blueberry Jam. Honestly, I wouldn't cry over losing my Strawberry Jam, but that's probably because I'm a boy, so I don't get that emotional. Might as well answer her question. "Sorry, no, I haven't. Would you like some of mine instead?" I tried to be generous, but I don't think it really worked. "Sure. What flavour?" She asked, suddenly all cheerful. I was actually amazed she wanted some. "Umm, Strawberry." I said, not sure if she would like strawberry. "Okay," She began. "I'll have some. Where is it?" I walked in my room and then back out with the jar in my left hand. "Here. Come sit." I said, walking into a living room downstairs and sitting on the sofa in my usual position. She sat next to me in a position that looked similar to Near's. "Oh yeah...by the way," I heard her say, so I turned to face her. "I'm O. You could call me Akua thought if you want." I felt a bit of a blush creep onto my face for a couple of brief moments before leaving my face. I handed her the jar just to see how she would eat it. I was lucky enough she listened to me and talked to me, so now let's see her eating habits.

*****O's POV*****

He handed me the jar and I took it, then unscrewed the lid and then slid my thin pale hand in. I scooped some jam into my hand and then took my hand out. I wasn't used to seeing my hands covered with Strawberry Jam, because I only ever eat/drink Blueberry Jam, so they would normally be covered with blueness instead of redness. I then put my hand level with my mouth and ate all of it in my hand. It was nice, for a first sample. Then I took my hand and sucked my fingers until they were clean. I don't know why he was staring at me though, what's wrong with eating the only food you ever eat like this? _'What's his name?' _I began to wonder. I looked above his head and saw it all. _'Ah, okay. Nice name, long remaining life span...' _I trailed off in my thoughts, before being snapped back into reality. I passed him the jar and then lay down on the sofa, fading into my sleep. I was tired, after all. _'Adam Birthday, 173982:1506823745098356(9 more years, 19 more months(actually 10 years 7 months because there's only 12 months in a year), 9 more weeks, 45 more days, 36 more hours, 27 minutes).' _Was the last thing I thought of before falling asleep.

*****BB's POV*****

"Hmm...Kyandi Sakura, _143068:160394258927(3 more years, 2 more months, 13 more weeks, 69 more days, 13 more hours, 62 more minutes)_. Shy, a bit depressed, looks back on life to see if there's anything for her to achieve , eats Blueberry Jam and eats or drinks nothing else(I've proven the eating part to be a little false). Bad childhood but very clever which lead up to her staying at Wammy's. What more is there to say? We have a lot in common..." BB was muttering to himself, remembering files on the Wammy's computers he had managed to hack into the previous night. He was remembering the exact details written in the file for Kyandi. He had looked at everyone's, except L's, which he had given up on because it was too hard to hack into. He looked down at Kyandi, who was still asleep, and smiled for the first time in a while (not because of his Strawberry Jam). He then fell asleep from using his brain cells too much too early in the morning.

_AN: Sorry for the bad quality, I'm writing this at 1:00 AM and it's a school day today, so I'm really tired due to my lack of sleep. I'll edit it later to make it look better. And guys, don't hate on my life span division skills, because it took me a really long time to get it right! Thanks. See you peopelz next chapter!_


End file.
